She Didn't Die
by Chaotica
Summary: So the mother of Dib and Gaz didn't die, has no idea she even has children and also happens to be 'fraternizing with the enemy', so to speak. Now a GADR. Which means Gretchen you sickos!
1. Part 1

She Didn't Die  
  
They glared at each other from no more than five feet apart. Identical in height and determination their eyes stayed locked in what could only be a staring contest. One pair of gleaming red eyes covered in contacts, the other a glowing human amber.  
As the seconds ticked on and the other children passed them less than curiously on the playground their stare became more determined.  
Eventually the green child grit his teeth, in the back of his head he was cackling. His enemy was a moron. While he had the Humans full attention placed on his eyes a gloved Irken hand reached around to his back-pod. He felt the handle of the laser in his fingers when he felt something shudder in the air.  
Dib blinked feeling it too but the eerie mood was shattered.  
"HA! You blinked!" Zim yelled pointing at him. "I am superior!" He then started to go on a full on gloat. "Stupid weakling Human!"  
Dib grit his teeth. "Shut up Zim, it wasn't my fault! Something," He paused looking off into the distance down the street. "Something changed."  
"Hmm?" Zim grunted. "That was probably just you're filthy little mind snapping at my brilliant power." He motioned to himself smugly. "Now I've had enough of this foolishness. So I'm leaving." He cocked an eye at Dib suspiciously then turned and sprinted away.  
Dib glared. He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and kicked the concrete of the sidewalk. "Stupid alien." He muttered.  
He turned on a heel and looked up at his house. Zim had followed him and challenged him to a 'battle of eye-thingy-looks' as Zim had put it. Or in other words a staring contest.  
It hadn't been hard. They had gone on like that for a good seven minuets before that, feeling, had come over Dib.  
He trudged into his house and slammed the door shut. A stiff 'Be Quiet' echoed in from upstairs. Gaz no doubt.  
He went into the kitchen still feeling downcast. The 'Dad-Window' fluttered around him giving out-dated instructions to him then sped off to who knew where.  
He glanced around to kitchen wondering if something were around there that was worth eating with a sharp crash come from his left. He turned to it curiously wondering if Gaz had come down and was throwing things. If it were her he'd have to hide. But no, it wasn't Gaz. The sound had come from...Dad's Lab.  
His eyes widened as another crash sounded. Someone was down there!  
It couldn't be his dad. He never got home till Seven twelve exactly.  
Dib went to the stairs that led down into the lab. Some murmuring filtered up. Two voices, one female, one male, both slightly familiar. He edged his way down the stairs and peeked around the corner into the lab.  
There were two figures with their back to him in the dark lab. A single overhead lamp had been turned down on them.  
One was obviously the female he'd heard. He hair was a brilliant violet color and a black sleeveless trench coat hid most other details. But he male.  
His eyes widened further. Antenna and green skin with shimmering crimson eyes.  
An IRKEN!  
He zipped back around the corner trying hard not to panic. Was this the invasion? Had Zim been stalling him with the staring contest? Was he in deep shit or was he in deep shit?  
One he stopped nearly hyperventilating he started to hear what the two were saying.  
"No, its' not going to work like that anymore. We're going to have to start with the settings from scratch." The male, the Irken said sounding perplexed. His voice was similar to Zims' but deeper and slower.  
"From scratch? Are you insane?" The female nearly yelled. Her voice lowered back to a near whisper. "We don't have the time for that."  
"Ironic isn't it?" The Irken asked.  
"While I appreciate the irony that doesn't help us any." She shot at him. She sighed. "Maybe we should talk to Membrane after all."  
"Are you sure you want to do that Hez?"  
Dibs' eyes widened for a third time. He peeked back around the corner and this time didn't bother to keep himself hidden. He started to pace into the room, slowly, one foot at a time.  
The Irken tilted his head seeing the Human child in full view. "Uh-oh."  
The female looked at him funny then followed the direction he pointed.  
Once she turned around Dib got a full view of her face. A heart-shattering chill flowed into his spine. Her purple hair, the sleeveless trench coat, the white shirt with 'I (heart) Aliens' on the front. It was her, stepped right out of one of the old pictures he'd seen of her.  
"Uh-oh." She echoed the Irken. "Uh, look Kid, we're not going to hurt you."  
She looked young, really young, barely two years older than the very last picture taken of her just a month after Gaz had been born.  
Dib felt his arms go limp, he couldn't feel his hands, or much else for that matter. His jaw quivered and he locked his eyes on her face. "Mom?" His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.  
"Oh no! I broke him!" She squealed. "Did I break him? Oh don't be dead kid." She bent down next to Dib.  
The Irken rolled his eyes; it wasn't much to look at considering Irken eye structure. "Hez, honestly, you can't break Human children, they're born that way."  
"Oh be quiet." She looked down at him. "Must be one of Membranes." She looked kind of disappointed. "Must have been gone longer than I thought, he looks at least ten-years-old."  
"I didn't see any pictures of a wife." The Irken said to himself. "Or kids for that matter."  
She glared at him. "If you don't mind Skell, this is kind of a hard moment for me." She looked back down at the boy.  
The Irken, Skell, was silent a moment. "You really liked this Membrane, didn't you."  
"Thought I loved him." She replied trying to smooth out a bit of the unconscious Dibs' hair. She really didn't want to look at Skells' face at that moment.  
Skell lowered his head and looked over the table they had covered in schematics. "Hez, even if with your feelings for this Human we still have to consult him on our dilemma."  
"Who said I still have feelings for him?" She finally did look up.  
"I just thought."  
She rolled her eyes, a more easily seen act in Human eyes. "Skell, really, Humans are fickle remember?"  
"Don't I know it."  
Dib groaned gaining Hezs' attention. His amber eyes came open slowly and a look of confusion crossed his face. "Gaz?"  
Hez clenched her jaw. "No, I ain't Gaz."   
Dibs' eyes opened more. He looked up at her silently. "Am I dead?"  
"Huh?" Hez asked. She looked at Skell who only shrugged.  
"It's just." Dib started. "I couldn't see you unless I was dead. Right?" He reached up a hand to her face. "Mom?"  
"Sorry, Kid, I'm not your mom." She said.  
"But. You look like her." He blinked and let his eyes wander. "I've seen pictures."  
"I've never had any kids." This was basically scaring the hell out of her now.  
"Hez, if you're done with the confusion, we should leave before the Humans father comes home."  
"Hez! That's her name! You are her!" Dib sat up, all the breath had left him. He couldn't speak and looked at her hopefully.  
"Look Kid, I'm not." She paused mid-sentence. Her eyes had drifted up to the entrance of the lab, and there stood a tall figure in a white lab coat. "Oh shit."  
Skell noticed this newcomer, the significance of this specific Human and his own personal lack of disguise. "No kidding." 


	2. Part 2

A/N: Want to know where the whole idea for this came from? Go here: http://clanbob.net/members/alute/artwork/Hez.bmp and see Hez Membrane roughly five minuets before this fic smacked it's way into my head. YAY!  
  
She Didn't Die  
  
"Er, uh, hi Membrane." Hez said trying not to look like she'd just gotten caught in the cookie jar.  
The professor just stood there, arms to his side. "Hez?"  
"Yeah that's me. Hey sorry about your kid. He seems fine though."  
Dib looked disappointed. "I thought." Then he remembered who else was in the room. "Dad it's an alien!" He pointed to the...human man?  
Skell waved a perfectly normal Human hand and blinked perfectly normal Human eyes. He had been able to turn on his holographic disguise when he noticed the new Human wasn't even looking at him.  
"Son, not now." Membrane said taking a few steps down into the lab.  
Hez stood up taking a few steps away from Dib and toward Skell. "Look, I know this is breaking and entering and all. And you did make me promise to stop that but a girl's gotta do things like that some times." She seemed to be rambling. She stopped talking long enough to catch a single sentence from the Professor.  
"I thought you were dead."  
She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Dead? Me?"  
"If I'd known." The professor shook his head. "I'd have never. I thought. Oh dear God."  
Skell quirked en eyebrow and looked down from the two Humans. The large headed child was poking him with some tool or other. "Hey, stop that."  
Dib only glared up at him. "I know what you are." He said in a hushed voice. "Irken Scum."  
Well now THAT was disturbing. "No I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"Am not."  
"Are to!"  
"Skell stop antagonizing the kid!" Hez suddenly yelled sounding rather exasperated.  
"He started it." Skell said pointing down at Dib.  
"He's an alien!" Dib countered.  
"Son, now no more of that talk." Membrane scolded.  
"Membrane, you shouldn't say things like that to him." Hez said. "Some things." She spared a look to Skell. "Might be true."  
He seemed to ignore her. "Where did you go?" A quick question. She sighed. Of course he'd want to know that.  
"Truthfully or Technically?" She asked.  
"Truthfully."  
"The future." She threw out her arms. "There! Now you can think I'm just a drug addled loon just like everyone else!"  
He seemed impassive.  
Skell suddenly cleared his throat. "I don't think it's such a good idea to let the kid hear this. Why don't I take him up to the kitchen and you two can work things out."  
Hez gave him a 'don't you dare abandon me now you bastard' look but he waved at her to back down.  
"No way alien!" Dib started to pull away from Skell who had him by his jacket and his arm.  
"He's right Dib, just go with the nice man. I'll be up in a moment."  
"Hey, wait!" Dib was hauled up the steps rather roughly.   
"I guess you'll want to know what happened huh?"  
He didn't even cross his arms. "It would be appreciated."  
She hopped up on the workbench. "You remember how it happened. Our date." She looked up. "Seems so long ago now."  
***  
A slightly younger Hez sat across from a rather boyish Membrane. He had a pair of goggles on his forehead and dark eyes could be seen clearly.  
They were in the park just after dark. A pair of teenagers one with bright violet hair and retro-punk look considering the year was in the late 2000's. The other almost geeky in appearance if it weren't for the lip ring, combat boots, and arm-brace computer top with electric designs all over it.  
They sat and gazed up at the sky pointing at stars and talking about the origins of their names. Then, one of the stars starts to move.  
Hez, her interest in odd things like aliens and the paranormal points it out quickly and jokes that it's a UFO. They laugh and he takes the opportunity to kiss her, not the way most teens would at their age. But a cute sweet one that only makes her smile.  
And then it happens.  
The moving star falls from the sky quickly perused by another. The first one is clunky looking, too boxy for the atmosphere it has entered. The second has a bubbly front and triangular back part. Standard Irken design, but neither of the Humans knew this.  
The squared one crashes to the ground plowing into the park sending dirt and fire around.  
Membrane shields Hez from the onslaught of rubble as the second vessel fires on the first. They start to get up to run but Hez is entranced by the alien crafts. Her life is in front of her at this very moment.  
The second craft falters mid-air then collapses on the ground. A creature drags itself from the first one. A mangled creature covered in burn scars. It spots the Humans and lunges for them.  
A tin laser blast passes between the alien and the Humans. The creature stops and glares at the person who fired it.  
It screams at this newcomer who seems battle worn, his clothes ripped and a giant dark green bruise over the left side of his face. Dark green because his skin is green, because his eyes are a glassy red, because he is Irken.  
The creature from the first ship leaps at the Humans and takes Membrane hostage. A clawed appendage digging into his shoulder. He screams but still tries to reach Hez who is frozen between this sight and the Irken.  
The Irken grabs her and pulls her back trying to get an aim at the first creature. He can't seem to get a clear shot.  
Hez screams Membranes name trying to get around the Irken. He lets her not really knowing what she is. But his antenna twitch and he turns in time to see his Voot fire up on it's own.  
The damage to its reactor is heavy and it tries to blast of in five directions at once. He dives for the female creature trying to push her farther away as the craft explodes.  
They are thrown forward; shrapnel beheads the creature holding Membrane. He can only watch in horror as a blue shockwave extends from the alien ship towards him.  
Then just before it reaches him it stops. Hez and the Irken are held inside it, motionless, he can see her amber eyes so wide in fear.  
And then, she's gone. There was no sound, no flash, simply gone.  
He falls to his knees in shock.  
She's gone.  
***  
"It didn't kill me." She said. "Though sometimes I wish it had. Skell was there with me. I'm sure you saw him before he put up his disguise."  
Membrane only nodded.  
"When I woke up it was some time around the year three-thousand. Not bad there. A bit too happy for my taste but beggars can't be choosers." She shrugged. "Odd thing was the number of Irkens there. I couldn't get much history on how they got there. Something to do with a banished Irken. Not much else."  
She kicked her feet. "It took a while but we found a way to travel back. I just." She paused. "For a long time I just wanted to go home, back to what I had. Then things changed. I didn't know if I wanted to go back." She looked at him guiltily.  
"But then the Irken Empire showed up looking for all the Irkens that defected to Earth. They were horrible, monstrous. Everything was destroyed. Skell and I just barely escaped." She wrapped her arms around herself.  
He approached her cautiously. "You're back now Hez." He said. "I have changed but we still have two things that will keep us together."  
She looked up. "Two?"  
He nodded. "Come with me to meet your children."  
***  
Once in the kitchen Skell plopped him into a kitchen chair and let down his hologram.  
"Alright how do you know what an Irken is?" He asked letting a hiss into his voice hoping to scare the Human child.  
Dib didn't even blink. "I've seen your kind before. Your Invader is in my class and is really bad at disguises." He said sternly.  
Skell stood up straight and considered this. "An Invader? Out here?"  
"It's true, I've seen him."  
"What's his name?"  
"Zim."  
Skell didn't seem to recognize the name. "Alright kid."  
"Dib."  
"Whatever. Look, I'm not going to hurt you or your planet, I defected from the Empire a long time ago. You got nothing to fear from me." He held up a finger. "But, I think this 'Zim' can help me and Hez."  
"What are you doing with my mother anyway? What sort of evil alien mind control do you have over her?" Dib demanded glaring hard at him.  
"You know, you're just as mouthy as she is." Skell said narrowing his eyes.  
Suddenly Hez and the professor came up from the lab.  
"No need for the hologram Skell." Hez said.  
He paused mid-action and stared at her. Then let his hand down from the holo-activation button.  
"Dib come here son."  
Dib approached his father, he amber eyes glued to Hez.  
"Hez, this is Dib. Our son."  
She looked down at Dib for a long moment.  
"You are my mother." He whispered. There was another moment of awkward confusion before he hugged her. She detangled him from her legs and knelt down and hugged him back.  
"I didn't know." She said.  
He didn't reply.  
"Whoa." Dib heard his sisters' voice but refused to budge.  
"Gaz." Membrane motioned her closer.  
Hez felt Dib only hold her tighter but she looked Gaz over. Her hair, her eyes, the gothic look was good on her.  
Dib finally back up and let Gaz in closer.  
Hez, still down on one knee looked between them then up at Membrane. He seemed impassive.  
She then looked to Skell who wasn't facing her.  
She stroked Gazs' head and then looked to Dib. "I guess we gotta talk huh?" 


	3. Part 3

She Didn't Die  
  
They sat up on the roof. Dib with his feet hanging over the edge and Hez cross-legged. They both stared up at the sky.  
"Guess I'm not what you expected huh?" Hez suddenly asked looking down at him.  
He shrugged. "Its weirder finding out I'm a Splicer. All this time dad had told us we'd been conceived naturally."  
"A lot of kids are Splicers." She said. "I was."  
He only shrugged again.  
She couldn't help but notice that he looked, disappointed. "Dib, I'm sorry I was never there. But I had no idea. You can't look at it like I left you, you were never there to leave."  
"It's not that."  
"Then what?"  
"That Irken." He looked up at her. "Does he hurt you?"  
"Skell?" She blinked. "Heh, no, he's pulled my as-me out f the fire more times that I can count."  
"You can curse around me mom."  
"Eh, s'not good for a kid your age to hear words like that." She ruffled his hair. "I guess you know about Irkens huh?"  
He nodded. "Zim. He's trying to take over Earth."  
She smiled. "If I know anything about Irkens it's that they're so focused on their jobs that they hardly ever get them done."  
"Huh?" He looked at her curiously.  
"Take Skell for instance." She leaned forward on elbows. "He's got an attention span half a mile long but if you leave him alone he'll become such a perfectionist about his work that he'll never get it done. And the rest of the race." She shook her head. "They're either not that bright and way too enthusiastic or just smart enough but too lazy to do anything." She waved a finger at him. "It's their brutality that got them anywhere."  
Dib considered this.  
"Hey, let's talk about something else. I've been living with Irkens for three years. I wanna hear about you."  
He sighed. "Not much to talk about. I'm a freak no one talks to. Everyone ignores me and thinks I'm crazy." He slouched looking slightly depressed.  
"Sounds familiar."  
"Yeah?" He perked up a bit.  
She nodded. "Mmyep, no one liked me much either. But I had it a bit worse. My mother was a MutateSplicer."   
Dib startled at this. "A Mutate?"  
"That's what got me on peoples bad side. All they could think about was how people like her were made to be soldiers. And me being half wasn't much of a difference." She sighed. "I traveled some bad roads. Stole a lot of stuff just to stay alive."  
She looked at him sharply. "I don't want you breaking into peoples houses just cause I used to."  
He glanced around nervously. "I don't really break into 'peoples' houses." He said.  
She rolled her eyes. "Must run in the family."  
Dib smiled at this. He had something in common with his mother; they both were proficient in breaking-and-entering. Not exactly the sort of thing that would form a normal mother-son bond, but he took what he got.  
"So I'm a fourth MutateSplicer?" He asked.  
"Yeah, you didn't think hair like this came in a bottle did you?" She asked tugging on her purple ponytail.  
"I kind of wondered. With Gaz and all."  
"Yeah, Gaz."  
Hez had already had a 'talk' with Gaz. It had involved the two of them sitting up in Gaz's room with the door locked. Dib and Skell had waited outside. Mostly with Dib giving Skell dirty looks and Skell wondering idly why the child's head was so abnormally large.  
"I think she got more of the Mutations that you did."  
"Figures." He went back to looking up at the stars. "Have you been up there."  
She made a small nod. "Mmyep. Not far mind you." She looked back down at him to find him looking at her in awe. "Just around the moon and back."  
"I was up there once." He noticed her curious look. "Long story involving Mars and Mercury and trust me you don't want to know where I was."  
She gave a small laugh. "I'll take your word for it."  
There was a pause. "So uh, how did you meet dad?"  
"Membrane? Oh, I uh, broke into his house." She looked at him sheepishly. "He didn't even notice. He was working on some invention or other for the science fair. He looked so cute with the lights flickering off his face, that look of concentration." She sighed. "So then I stalked him."  
"You *stalked* dad!?"  
She grinned and nodded. "He didn't even know it. I arranged for us to meet and was really thrown for a loop when he asked me out." Her face suddenly fell. "It was our third one that." She struggled to find the words. "Well you know, that I disappeared."  
"Dad only knew you for three dates? And he decided to have me and Gaz?"  
She shrugged. "Go figure eh?"  
"Wow, that's just, wow."  
"Most of the pictures of me holding you, I wish they were real."  
"We can take new pictures." He offered.  
She smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good." She put an arm around him and they looked back up at the stars. "Hey look a flying saucer!"  
"Where!?" Dib asked.  
"Heh, just kidding." She ruffled his hair again as he rolled his eyes.  
***  
Skell shifted a few of the schematics on the lab workbench. He knew Hez wanted to talk with her impromptu offspring but he couldn't help but feel jealous. For three years she'd been clinging to him in a world more alien to her than to him. Even if he'd had to put up with her sarcastic mannerisms and sharp tongue, he was jealous.  
His antenna perked and he turned around. "Membrane." He said acknowledging the Human.  
Membrane only nodded at him.  
Skell tried to turn back to his work but he could only feel the Humans eyes on him. He sighed sounding defeated. "It was an accident."  
"She says you could have returned her."  
Skell turned around once more. "It was unstable. We could have come back at the right time or weeks before, or even a hundred years too late." He relaxed his stature. "Don't you know what that did to her? It was nothing to me, I didn't have anything to come back to, but her."  
The silence between them was more than just uncomfortable.  
"I won't abandon her, and I doubt you will either. But that's not the matter right now. There is another Irken, he may be dangerous."  
Membrane nodded. "I had hoped to direct Dib away from him. I didn't want him involved." His voice took on an icy tone. "I didn't want to lose someone else to an Irken."  
Skell twitched his antenna and narrowed his eyes but said nothing about the comment. "I'm going to track down this other Irken. Tell Hez I'll be back shortly."  
"I'll be sure to pass that along."  
Skell stormed past Membrane but refused to let himself be baited by the Human. Even if his arachnid legs itched to be released from the nap-sack disguised pod on his back. "You do that." He hissed before he disappeared from the lab.  
Leaving Membrane the way he'd been for a very long time. All alone. 


	4. Part 4

A/N: I'ma make this a GADR (since DAGR just looks like it involves Gaz **shudder**) Which means it is a Gretchen and Dib Romance. Because they DO look cute together. YAY!  
  
She Didn't Die  
  
Skell looked up at the misshapen house. Obviously Irken made it stuck out like a diseased thumb from its place on the dead-end street.  
He only shook his head, reminded himself that he was no longer who he used to be and stepped into the lawn.  
The gnomes approached first. He held out his hand palm out to one of them. The gnome beeped and they all backed down allowing Skell to reach the door. He paused a moment more, then knocked.  
A screechy voice inside seemed to panic, there were more crashing noises than necessary too. Then, very quietly. The door opened.  
"Hellooooo..." Said the small green, uh, dog?  
Skell raised an 'eyebrow', which was easily accomplished under his hologram. "Is Zim here?"  
The dog-creature turned it's head completely around and screamed. "MASTER! IT'S FOR YOUS!" Then it bounded away out the door tackling a gnome and drooling profusely on it.  
Zim appeared in the doorway with his 'Human' disguise on. He glared at Gir then at Skell. "What do you want filthy Human male?"  
Skell glanced around. It was dark, most Humans were in their domiciles by now. "Is that how you speak to all Irken newcomers?" He asked as he deactivated his hologram.  
Zims' eyes got so damn wide. "Who are you!?" He demanded. Then something in the back of his mind was pulled forward. His eyes got *really* wide then. "No don't eat my brains!" He clasped his arms over his head and scrunched up into a little hyperventilating ball of Zim.  
Skell rubbed his eyes. "I'm not going to eat your brains. That's a stupid rumor."  
Zim peeked out of his protective ball. "You're not?"  
"No."  
Zim stood up. "I knew that! I was just...uh...testing you?"  
"I'll bet. Now let me in."  
Zim blanched. "But you're a defective. I can't. The Tallest,"  
Skell growled and picked Zim up stomping through the door. "I WAS your Tallest once soldier!" He dropped Zim on the couch.  
Zims' antenna backed in submission. "I'm sorry my former Tallest. Once you left."  
"Those idiot twin creatures took my place and made me out to be a rampaging brain eater. I know." Skell stood before Zim with a look of disdain on his face. "I am in need of your assistance."  
Zim blinked. "My former Tallest."  
"Skell! My name is Skell!"  
Zim scrunched up into the little Zim-ball again. Tall Irkens commanded fear and respect. Especially ones you thought were cannibalistic brain eaters. "Skell." He said meekly. "I, I cannot aide you." He looked ashamed.  
"You can and you will Zim. I am not your Tallest anymore. But doesn't the fact that I am still so very tall count?"  
Zim took off his wig and fidgeted with it. Then gave a defeated sigh. "Yes."  
Skell looked satisfied. "Good, I'll need to see your lab." He pulled some of the schematics he had out of his pockets. "We have things to look over."  
***  
The next morning was a school day. Hooray.  
Dib waved goodbye to his mother and started to walk to school. His sister ignored him and left him the moment they set foot on school ground. Yay.  
While he was inanely happy that his mother was alive it still formed a hideous knot in his stomach. He wanted desperately to talk with someone. But who would even look at him?  
"Hi Dib."  
He turned slowly and found himself staring at the largest set of teeth in the class. "Hi Gretchen." Then, for the very first time he noticed her hair. "Hey Gretchen?"  
"Yeah?" She looked so hopeful, like she was about to just fall out of her skin and melt into a puddle.  
"Are you part Mutate?" The question felt stupid barely a second after it was out of his mouth.  
Her face dropped. "That's mean Dib." She looked heart broken and started to walk away.  
He grabbed her arm. "No wait. That's not what I meant. I mean."  
She looked at him with little tears forming in her eyes. "So what if I am?" She sounded angry.  
"It's not that. I just found out." He let her go. "I'm part Mutate."  
Her eyes widened in shock. "Y-you are?" She wiped away the not-yet tears.  
He nodded. "My mom. I found out yesterday. She's alive. And, I'm a fourth." His eyes stayed fixed on the floor.  
"Really? Wow. That's great. Isn't it?" She and everyone else had thought Dib and Gazs' mom was dead. This was going to be a shock to some other people, mostly because they couldn't use that fact against Dib anymore.  
He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at her. "Can, can I talk to you?"  
She smiled regaining that 'Oh-my-gawd-he's-so-cute' look. "Sure." 


End file.
